STRONGER THEN LOVE (Adopted by me)
by BeShOrR5
Summary: Ally lived in Canada her whole life until 5 years from now she found out she had to move to Miami what happens when she leaves everything behind and comes back in five years would she see her best friend Austin Moon or did he change because of his girlfriend Brooke and want nothing to do with her or did he forget his best-friend name Ally Dawson (I adopted this from musicforloud)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey Guys this is the takeover of Stronger Then Love and I did some fixing so here is the first chapter and by the way, this chapter is in Ally Point Of View from the present, but with the all past events just with my present Point Of View self.**_

**Ally Point of View **

**Five Years Ago**

The way he looked at me, the way I smiled when I felt his touch. We were young and in love, but really didn't know it until now, but we lived in our own little world of just the two of us. We were best-friends nothing more nothing less. Austin and Ally we were twelve-years old and we had our whole life in front of us. One day the happiness in my eyes disappeared and they were filled with tears that slowly were running down my cheeks. I was running from my house to Austin's, I had bad news. I was going to move from Canada to Miami and I hated it from the start. I wanted to stay in Canada and be a great hockey player I always had wanted to. I came up to Austin's house and I knock on the door Mrs. Moon answered and said,

Mimi: "What's wrong sweetie."

Ally: "Hi Mrs. Moon can I tell you when I'm about to leave because I really need Austin right."

Mimi: "Awe Ally called me Mimi and yes you can sweetie."

Then I went straight up to Austin's room and I saw Austin sitting on his, bed playing on his guitar. Austin looked up and saw me and then he saw the tears in her eyes and said,

Austin: (Ask Worried) "Ally what's wrong?"

Ally: "I'm moving."

Then I starting to cry hard and while I was crying Austin said,

Austin: "What? No...You can't what am I going to do without you?"

Ally: "I'm sorry and I get it if you hate me now…..I really don't want to but my dad want's a new start but, I want you to know that I'm really sorry and that I will never forget you."

I kept on crying and Austin said,

Austin: "I know you're sorry and I could never hate you….I will never forget you and I will miss you with all my heart but, don't you dare think that this is your last time that you will see me….I just know we will meet again."

Then he started walking up to me and gives me a hug before we hear her dad outside of Austin's house with all their stuff packed and ready to leave we went down stairs and I went to Mimi and Mike I said,

Ally: "Mr. and Mrs. Moon.

Mimi: "Yes sweetie and what did I tell you about calling me Mrs. Moon call me Mimi

Mike: Yea Mr. Moon sounds like my father call me Mike

Ally: Ok Mike and Mimi I'm moving

Mike and Mimi: "Awe sweeties come here."

We hugged and Austin joined our hug and Mimi said,

Mimi: "We are going to miss you especially Austin."

Mike: "Yes we are."

Austin: "Ok come on you got to go Ally your dad is waiting."

Ally:"K bye Mr….Mike and Mike."

Mike and Mimi: "Bye!"

Then me and Austin walked out and hugged again and I said,

Ally: "Goodbye Austin, I will miss you and I will never ever forget you because you are the best guy ever and don't let anyone change that."

Austin: "Goodbye ALS and I will miss you more than you will ever know and I won't let anyone change that and don't let anyone change you either."

Ally: "I won't bye Austin I see you later in life I love you."

Austin: "I love you to bye best-friend and I see you soon."

Ally: "k and I MISS YOU."

Austin: "I miss you more."

Ally: "Nope I will."

Austin: "No I will."

Ally: "Nope!"

Austin: "No!"

Ally: "Yes!"

Austin: "Yes!"

Ally: "Ha I trick you."

Austin: "Hey that's unfair."

Ally: "Something's will be unfair in life we just have to go through it and take this such as we are going through something that is unfair."

Austin: "Yes your right this is unfair but, we can get though it we are Austin and Ally."

Ally: "Yes Austin and Ally forever and ever bye, but before I go can a get a one last hug."

Austin: "Yes you may."

I smiled and hug him

**5 Minutes Pass **

We got interrupted by my dad saying

Lester: "Come on Ally we got to go and I'm going to run out of gas if we don't leave now."

Ally: "Ok dad I'm coming."

Austin: "Bye Ally!"

Ally: "Bye Austin we see each other later."

Austin: "Yes see you later."

Then I walked away and I turn back around and I saw Austin waving and I waved back and blew him an air kiss and he blew one right back and he waved and he turns around and went back inside while I jumped in the car and my dad Lester sped off.

_**AN: THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE THE REDO AND I WILL POST MY OTHER ONE THAT IS ALL MINE I'M STARTING FROM SCRATCH AND BY THE WAY I WILL POST EVERY CHAPTERS SHE DID BUT, ADD AND FIX SOME STUFF AND I MIGHT POST MORE TODAY IF YOU WANT MORE PLEASE GIVE ME TWO REVIEWS OR FIVE REVIEWS OR TEN REVIEWS I WILL REALLY APPERCIATED AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW THANKS AGAIN BYE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years later**

Ally's POV:

I was just sitting there in our living room watching TV eating some hot chicken noddle soup why I just got cut off eating by day dreaming again about Austin and wanting to go back to Canada why I was just doing that I felt something really hot spill on my thigh so that got me into todays world so I screamed so much because of the heat it cause me why I was doing that my dad walk in and said

Lester: "I heard screaming are you ok."

Ally: "Yea sorry dad I spilled my soup on me."

Lester: "Oh ok so I got something to tell you."

Ally: "Yup so what is it."

Lester: "Ally I know you miss Canada so I have fix something for you"

Ally: "okay and what is that for?"

Lester: "your moving back to Canada!"

then all of a sudden my thoughts kicked in and I just went wait am I really moving... WAIT! WHAT?! I am moving he said, not we are moving.

Ally: "you mean that I will move there alone?... without you?"

Lester: "yes, I'm sorry hunny but I can't move with you, but I will help you like with money and other stuff you need. okay?"

Ally: "okay, but I will really miss you"

Lester: "I know honey, I know. I will miss you to, but I want you to be happy. and you are happy in Canada."

Ally: "okay but when do I leave?"

Lester: "you are leaving tomorrow, so I think you should start packing.

Ally: "thank you dad for doing this for me."

I said while running up to my room and start packing.

**3 hours later.**

I was ready to leave for Canada now and I was happy really happy and I have packed with all my important stuff and then i left the rest of it in my room. or my old room should I say lol and dad had told me the rest of my moving story to me and i like it. I find out that he bought me a house and I like it or should I say love it lol but when I looked at the address I saw that I would be neighbors with Austin, if they haven't moved. Man I'm freaking out so much because it my mind all these questions are going on like what if he doesn't remember me, I mean when I moved I was 12 and now I'm 17. Well I don't need to think about that anymore. If he doesn't remember me than that would be sad but I really can't do anything about it. Can I?

I got interrupted by my dad saying it's time to go. that the taxi is here to take us to the airport.

Ally: "Goodbye dad. i will miss you and you better come and visit sometime"

Lester: "I will but I got three more things to tell you before you leave."

Ally: "What is that dad?"

Lester: "First thing is that Trish will follow you"

I just scream of happines and then I see Trish step out of the taxi and I ran up to her and hug her and then I look at my dad and give him the 'keep-on-talking' look.

Lester: "Two - when you get to the house you will find a motorcycle that is all yours and three - there will be two cars there and the one that is pink for Trish and a Black one for you Ally and Ally you got a black Mercury Comet from 1960 because I know how much you wanted that car and for you Trish there will be a Pink Porsche that your dad and mom got you."

"thank you dad so much and I will miss you so so so much"

I give him a hug.

Lester: "I will miss you to. have fun girls"

Ally and Trish: "oh we will"

we got in the taxi and it was driving us off to the airport

**30 Minutes Later**

We just got out of the taxi we went in the airport got our tickets and then went through an hour wait for the security so now we are waiting to get on the plane just sitting here and I'm thinking of Austin as usual and I can't wait to see him then my thinking got cut off by the intercom saying last call for flight to Canada and I snap out of it woke up Trish and we ran and got to the door so now we are looking for our seats and thank god we are sitting together so we got to our seats and we both just feel asleep like that

**3 Hours and 10 Minutes Later**

I just got up and I assume we landed since I saw everyone was leaving so I woke up Trish again and said

Ally: "Trish come on let's go pick up our luggage and get to the house."

Trish: "K."

Then we left the plan pick up our luggage got in a taxi again and we headed to our new place

**30 Minutes later**

Nobody's POV:

Ally and Trish was finally at there house. It was big and beautiful and they loved it. Ally was super exited to play hockey again so she grabbed her hockey stuff and run up to Trish.

Ally: "Hey Trish. Is it okay if I headed to the hockey arena?"

Trish: "Go right ahead I be sleeping until you come back with food."

Ally: "Thank you Trish. Love ya bye!

I said that why running out of the house about to be jumping on her new harley davidson motorcycle. So I got to the pick put on my helmet and I started it but, I drove off a little and Trish yelled

Trish: "love ya bye! And be careful"

After that I speed off, and headed to the hockey rink.

**Ally's POV**

It's great to be home and it's great to play hockey again. I had been at the hockey arena for an hour and it felt amazing being there again. I got brought out of my thoughts when I heard people clapped at me. I turn around to find the hole hockey team looked like there were 17-19 years old and they keep on clapping and wispering to each other.

Ally: "do you mind saying the things you wisper out-loud?"  
>Hockey Player: "your a girl!"<br>Ally: "yes I am and is your team captain here?"

I ask looking around and see if I can see Austin. But I cant find him there in the group of guys.

Hockey Player: "he is not here yet, he should be here in like 30 minutes."

Ally: "Okay. I guess I just gotta wait then."

Hockey Player: "or you could play with us?.. if you want to I mean."

Ally: "I would love to but are you all okay with it?" i ask nervously.

Hockey Player with red hair: "yes we are. You are really good at hockey. But we need to know what we should call you. And you would have to know our name"

Ally: "well.. home they used to call me Baby sometimes so that is what I would like you to call me. If that's okay I would like to not say my name yet"

Hockey Player with red hair: "no it's okey now let's say our names. I can start sayin my name is Dez"

Hockey Players: "i'm Dallas." Brown hair and tan boy said that

"My name is Elliot" Brown hair short one said that

"Trent is my name" Black hair and looks like he thinks he is all that

"Rocky" Long Brown hair

"Matt" Really old looking but, always dress well

"Damon and I'm brother to Dallas" Really tall but, he had Short brown hair

"Taylor" Charming

"Lucas is my name, but please call me Luke." Trying to be cool

Ally: "I will do"

Then more names come out at me

"my name is Felix" Some red head short boy

"Alex" Some one really devious

"Adam" He acts really stupid

and thank good the last one is...

"Ian" He is a tall business guy who wants to chase after his dreams

"okay, now that we know each other names we can play. let's go!" I said smiling.

We played for 20 minutes and then someone came to the rink he had motorcycle helmet on so i didn't see his face.

So I kept focus on the game and my team won.

Ally: "yeah good job guys! you all are really good and good job to my team for winning" I say smiling really big.

Dez: "good job to you to Baby. you are really good."

Mystery Guy: "Who is Baby?"

We hear from behind us and we all turn around and I can't belive who I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.3**

**_Ally's POV_**

The one I saw was they one and only Austin Moon. He looked different not in a bad way. He was hot, his beach blond hair was messy and he had train.. a lot and by that I mean he is fit and I like it. Then all of a sudden my daydreaming got cut off when Ian said

Ian: "This is and it's not her real name but she said she would tell us that later"

Austin: "Okay. My name is Austin and I'm the team captain. Who are you?"

So I took off my helmet and all the guys look at me. Then I look at Austin who just stare at me and I said

Ally: "Hi, my name is..."

I didn't get to finish talking before Austin cut in and said

Austin: "I know who you are Ally"

I smile at him, because he remember me and I said

Ally: "Hi to you to Austin. Aren't you happy to see me?

Then he just stay there silent and I said

Ally: "Maybe you aren't because your eyes say that you are angry and sad. I wish my dad didn't send me back here, I guess it was a mistake. Bye guys"

I started walking to my stuff to take off my skates and put on my high-heels and my leather jacket. I put down my hockey stuff in my bag and take my motorcycle helmet and was about to leave when someone grab my waist, I turn around to the face and it was Dez and he said

Dez "Stay here.. in Canada. You know in this city, I'm Austin's best friend and he really did miss you. He just don't get that you are really here"

I smile at what Dez said and said

Ally: "I will stay and I really hope you are right because I really did miss Austin"

Austin: "You did?"

I hear a voice behind me. I turn around to see Austin, he was smiling his million dollar smile. That could make my day and I said

Austin: "Yes I did. And it didn't go a day without thinking of you"

I said steping closer to him. He huged me at first I was shocked and then I huged him back feeling amazing and while we where hugging he said

Austin: "I missed you so much Als"

He whisper in my ear before kissing my cheek. I blush really much at that so I look down to hide my face. I feel Austin's hand go under my chin and lift up my face and than he looked in my eyes while my cheeks was still red and heated. What was wrong with me? Why did I act like this?

Austin: "don't hide your face it's beautiful"

he say giving me another hug.

Ally: "thank you"

I wisper in his ear holding on to his hug. We pull away from the hug and look at each other for a while. He look so handsom and hot. I could just kiss him right there and then.. but I did not because someone called our names.

Someone: "Austin! Baby! Hallo? Can you lovebirds hear us?"

We turn around to find the hole hockey team around us, that is just amazing... or not. I look at Austin who is smiling like an idiot. God he is hot! Snap out of it Ally he is like your ex best friend. and that me wonder what Trish is doing at ho... Wait she is with me in Canada. And she must be waiting for me. I then hear my phone ring. I look at my phone to see that 'SEXY' is calling. Don't ask about the name.. Trish came up with her own name. I look up a little to see Austin sad and he is looking at me then my phone and then me again. I then remember that Trish was calling.

Phone Call

Ally: "Hi Trish"

Trish: "were are you?!"

Ally: "I'm sorry I forgot the time. I be right home with food from a dinner I know. okay?"

Trish: "yeah whatever. I'm hungry so hurry up little you"

Ally: "will do. Love ya! bye"

Trish: "love ya. bye"

End of Phone Call

I turn to face the guys who smiled and I said

Ally: "I got to get going. You know fix food and make sure my bike still is here"

Austin: "it was your Harley Davidson?"

I nodd my head in respond. and said

Ally: "gotta go now,love y'all!"

I said before walking out to my bike.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally Pov**

I got home and Trish look piss off a little and she said

Trish: "What took you so Long Ally."

I was smiling why walk in the kitchen to put the food I got from the takeout spot I use to go to that I love and still do and I said

Ally: "Sorry Trish I was playing hockey and lose track of time."

Trish: "You meant someone didn't you."

Ally: "Yes I did."

Trish: "OWE WHO."

Ally: "Austin and the hockey team."

Trish: "Oh ok wait did you just say Austin."

Ally: "Yes I did."

Trish: "Owe did anything go on with you two."

Ally: "Nah nothing yet."

Trish: "Wait what do you mean by yet."

Ally: "I just really like him a lot."

Trish: "Are you serious."

Ally: "Yup."

Then I walked out with Trish and I plate and I said

Ally: "Here you go sexy."

She laugh and said

Trish: "Thank you dear"

I shock my head and I said

Ally: "Ok let's dig in I'm starving."

Then we all ate in peace and quiet until Trish said

Trish: "So what really happen at the rink."

Ally: "Nothing really just started off as a rough start and I got say he got hotter but, enough of that but, he heard me say I miss him to one of his friends on the hockey team and he comes back and says do you miss me and I said yes why would you think I didn't and then we hug and he kiss me on the cheek."

Trish: "I knew something like that was going to come and why are you so work up on a cheek kiss Alls."

Ally: "Ha-ha really funny there Trish. But I could feel sparks or something like that on my cheek, I know it's crazy but I could feel it and I'm sure that Austin didn't feel them"

I had a pouty face and Trish said

Trish: "I bet he likes you I haven't meet him yet but I swear to God that if he ever hurt you or your feelings I will kill him."

Ally: "You better not but, he is really sweet I don't see that happening."

Then I walk to my room and Trish said or yelled

Trish: "You still don't know that."

I laugh and smile and got change and went to sleep but before I went to be I text my said and said

**_Ally Text_**

**Hi dad. I'm in Canada and are about to sleep, thanks for everything and I hade a great time at the hockey rink today. Love ya! XOX.**

After she texted her dad she fall asleep. FAST!

_**Next morning.**_

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up in the morning of someone was knocking on our door. I walk to the front door and open it. When I open the door I see Dez, Austin, Ian, Damon and Dallas, behind them is some girls who is now fighting over something and I was shocked when I saw them and I said

Ally: "Hi.. everyone what are you doing here?"

Then a girl with blone hair said

"Shit! when Austin said you were good looking but girl you are beautiful"

Why she said that I saw one of the girls rolling her eyes and I said

Ally: "Thanks um..."

She said

"Sorry about that I'm Cassidy."

Ally: "Oh ok thanks again Cassidy so can someone introduce me to the rest of the girls."

They nodded and Austin said

Austin: "ooh yeah! This is Brooke" Austin say pointing at the girl who roll her eyes

Austin: "The girl next to Cassidy is Sam. And we are heading to the beach. wanna join?"

Ally: "Sure. Can Trish come if she wants to."

They all nodded and I told them to come in and I woke up Trish and said

Ally: "Waki waki! so some of the guys from the hockey team and three girls are here and they asked us if we want to come to the beach with them so do wanna come?"

Trish look at me angry before nodding her head.

Trish: "Okay I'll tell them that we will be at the beach in 30 minutes"

Ally: "She wanna join in but we gotta get ready so can we meet you there in 30 minutes if you want."

Austin was about to say something but Brooke said

Brooke: "Ok let's go guys and Ally you find you way there."

Austin: "Brooke we are waiting for them."

Cassidy: "Yeah I agree with Austin."

Brooke: "But, I want to tan."

Cassidy: "So go to beach we be there."

Brooke: "But I want Austy there."

Then we all laugh and she said

Brooke: "What are you laughing at Sally."

Ally: "Nothing."

Then we started laughing again and Austin said

Austin: "We will wait for you outside so come outside when you are ready."

I smiled at Austin and I said

Ally: "Ok I'm going to get ready."

Then they all went out the door and before I closed the door Cassidy Yell and said

Cassidy: "See you soon hottie"

I smile and then laugh and said.

Ally: "Yeah see you soon sexy"

Then I close the door and got to go get dress

**30 Minutes Later.**

**Ally's POV**

Me and Trish went outside to find the guys and mostly all the girls play football expect Brooke but I interrupted the game and I said

Ally: "We're Ready."

So we went to this beach in separate cars 4 and 4 not counting us lol and I got to say I haven't been to this beach for so long but and so we went to drive to the beach and now we just got to the beach in my Mercury Comet from 1960. I parked the car and when I look up to see Austin car next to mine with 4 other people and that was Brooke Dez Sam and Damon and I had Cassidy Dallas Ian Trish in my car and Ian said

Austin: "Nice car you got there"

Ally: "Thanks. yours is not that bed either"

Austin: "Thanks."

Then I remember Trish and she is looking at me with big eyes and the look 'is there something you haven't told me' look. I than turn to Ian grab his hand and led him over to Trish.

Ally: "Trish this is Ian and Ian this is Trish"

Then they went to there spot on the beach and left me and Austin alone and we just walked slower and so we had to run when they called our names and I fell in sand and laugh and Austin was laughing like crazy so when we went to group and they said

Our Friends: "Where have you been."

Austin: "Miss clumsiness fell in the sand."

Then everyone including me starting laughing and so why all the boy went to play volleyball I watch and tan at the same time but, I don't know why I'm tanning I won't get any color but, hey at least I'm trying so when I was laying there I got picked up by two strong arms around my body lifting me up in bridal style pose and I look up to see a sweaty Austin and then I look were he is going and that is to the water and I said

Ally: "Austin! put me down"

Austin: "Not in a million years"

Ally: "Austin Monica Moon now!"

Ally: "Whatever you want"

Then all of a sudden I felt water all around me and a wave coming at me and so I got stuck up water and stood up after the wave finish coming after me and I turn to Austin and said  
>Ally: "That is not what I meant!"<p>

Austin: "I know and I'm sorry about that but you can't be mad at me"

Ally: "Yeah I know"

Then we all where in the water fooling around

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like this I know I changed it up but, I had to so many spelling mistakes and if there are any on mine sorry about that I really can't see fully right now since I have this virus so yeah thanks for reading please review.<strong>


End file.
